My reason
by Miberry
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson The reason de Hoobastank. Les pensées de Ed sur la transmutation humaine et ce qu'il ressent envers Al.


Titre : My reason.

Disclaimer : Beuh, ni Ed, ni Al, ne m'appartiennent ... rien ne m'appartient ... bouououh _(part pleurer)_

Commentaires :_ (stresse_) Ma première fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira °w°

_

* * *

_

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_**Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait  
Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais ne pas avoir faites**_

Je ne suis pas parfait. C'est vrai. Je suis colérique, susceptible, têtu et bien d'autres encore. Tout le monde me le dit, et je le sais. Mais je pense … je pensais que même si quelqu'un n'était pas parfait, il pouvait réussir à faire quelque chose qui le serait. Une transmutation humaine par exemple. Je regrette, vraiment. Maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Mais j'aimerai tant n'avoir jamais tenté cette expérience…

_But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you_

_**Mais je continue a apprendre  
Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça**_

C'est pour ça que me voilà alchimiste national. Il faut que je comprenne, que je cherche comment nous rendre nos corps. Je le dois. Pour toi. Je veux que tu retrouves ton corps. Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qu'il t'arrive. Je croyais que la transmutation humaine allait nous rendre heureux. C'est le contraire qui s'est produit. Et maintenant tu souffres, enfermé dans une prison de métal. A cause de moi.

_  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

_**Alors avant de partir il faut que je te dise  
Que je veux juste que tu saches**_

Alors, si jamais je dois mourir, je voudrais que tu le saches. Peut-être qu'ainsi tu me pardonneras. Ou qu'au moins, tu m'en voudras moins. Mais il faut que je te le dise. Ou même l'écrire. Sinon je vais éclater. Non, je veux avoir la force de te le dire en face. Pour que tu puisses voir que je ne mens pas. Je voudrais le crier.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_**Je me suis trouvé une raison  
De changer celui que j'ai toujours été  
Une raison de repartir de zéro  
Et cette raison c'est toi**_

C'est grâce à toi si aujourd'hui je suis celui que je suis. Plus mur, plus fort. Grâce à toi, j'ai changé. Grâce à ta douceur, ta bonté, ton affection sans faille. Grâce à la confiance aveugle que tu mets en moi. Nous avons grandis ensemble. Et pourtant, c'est seulement à partir de notre expérience interdite que je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu avais de l'influence sur moi. Sans toi, je ne serais rien. Ou si peu. C'est toi qui me fait tenir, toi qui m'a fait changé, toi qui me fait tenir jour après jour.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday_

_**Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal  
Je dois vivre avec ça chaque jour**_

Je m'en veux énormément. Tout ce que je t'ai fait … Pardonne-moi. La nuit, les cauchemars me hantent, et ne me laissent jamais en paix. Je voudrais rester constamment éveillé. Et dire que toi, tu ne peux même pas dormir. J'y pense, et je me sens coupable. C'est la même chose au repas, où à quoi que ce soit qui me rappelles que tu ne peux rien faire avec ce corps. Chaque jour, mes yeux se posent sur toi, et chaque jour, la culpabilité me ronge un peu plus. Le pire, c'est peut-être que tu ne m'en veux pas. Au contraire, tu estimes que c'est de ta faute. Tu as toujours été trop gentil.

_  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_**Et la douleur que je t'ai faite traverser  
Je souhaiterais pouvoir la faire disparaître  
Et être celui qui essuie tes larmes  
C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes**_

J'ai tellement hâte que tu retrouves ton corps. Ce qui t'arrive est injuste. Malgré tout ce que tu diras. C'est moi qui ai décidé de ressusciter Maman. Moi qui t'ai convaincu. Tu avait des doutes à propos de la transmutation, tu sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne t'ai pas écouté. Tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui devrait être enfermé dans cette armure. Je sais que tu dois souffrir. Non pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Tu ne peux rien faire sauf penser et parler. A ta place, je serai déjà mort de frustrations et d'autres. Mais toi non. Tu veux que je retrouve mon bras et ma jambe, tu ne penses même pas à ta situation. Oh, moi, je veux que tu retrouves ton corps. Je veux te voir sourire, je veux pouvoir te toucher, te prendre dans mes bras, te voir enfin redevenu toi-même.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

_**Je me suis trouvé une raison  
De changer celui que j'ai toujours été  
Une raison de repartir de zéro  
Et cette raison c'est toi**_

Pour retrouver nos corps. Pour que tu puisses jouer, dormir, manger comme tout le monde. Pour que tu puisses grandir. Tu m'aides, et sans le savoir.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you_

_**Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait  
Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ca**_

Je ne suis pas parfait. Et je regrette tellement.

_  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_**Alors avant de partir il faut que je te dise  
Que je veux juste que tu saches**_

Alors je veux que tu saches. Je veux te le crier.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_**Je me suis trouvé une raison  
De changer celui que j'ai toujours été  
Une raison de repartir de zero  
Et cette raison c'est toi**_

Si je vis, c'est grâce à toi. Pour toi. Parce que je t'aime, Al.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! (pour ceux qui ont tenus le coup XD). Je précise juste que c'est pas un Elricest, c'est juste de l'affection fraternelle °w° .En fait, au début, j'étais sensée écrire un yaoi Snape/Harry... hrum ... et puis, en même temps jm'écoutais des chansons tristes, et pis là, ça à fait tilt! Et chuis partie dans FMA XD. Je suis pas contre quelques reviews, ca me ferait même super plaisir! _(yeux du chat potté)  
_Merci encore aux lecteurs, et à ma MaiLei, grâce à qui je suis sur le site ;) et que j'adore tout fort! 

Kumi-san


End file.
